


meant no harm

by gloriousmonsters



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I don't know what qualifies as fluff and at this point I'm afraid to ask, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but this might qualify in ye old ninja world, half Uchiha Danzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousmonsters/pseuds/gloriousmonsters
Summary: Seal checking (and re-checking) after a fight.





	meant no harm

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was like 'is this too short to justify cross-posting to AO3?' and then I said to myself, 'seb, are you or are you not committed to single-handedly expanding the Danzo and Danzo/Kagami tags?' and so here we are.
> 
> Written for the prompt 'meant no harm'. And in case you missed the tag, Danzo is half Uchiha (mother's side) but never manifested the Sharingan.

“You must have checked them all sixty times by now.”

Danzo frowns at him, and turns over Kagami’s hand so he can examine the near-invisible characters painted on his wrist. “I need to know there were no other mistakes made. The faulty seal may have only cost you a moment, but if Torifu hadn’t been there—” He didn’t need to finish. They both knew that a misstep, a breath of hesitation in battle could be fatal. 

Kagami resigns himself to being examined again. Which isn’t exactly horrible, even if sitting on a bed shirtless while Danzo glares at his marked skin like it was a potentially misspelled diplomatic letter is an experience that hovers between hot and frustrating, and is sliding more towards frustrating. He tries not to squirm as Danzo slides behind him, running his fingers over Kagami’s shoulders, tapping out some sequence that makes the characters on them bleed into visibility again.

He’s zoned out, wondering about the mission they were to set out on tomorrow, thinking about how to best avoid his father until they left the village again, until Danzo muttered, “It was not meant to harm you.”

“What?” Kagami says, but already a memory is rising to his mind. The argument with his father that Danzo had probably overheard far too much of. A lot of things had been said, by his father, about cast-off mongrels who were incapable of igniting the Sharingan, and the jealousy that would likely rise from keeping company with a true Uchiha.  _ Watch your back, Kagami,  _ his father had said, cold and sneeringly sure of himself in the face of Kagami’s startled rage; and Kagami had snapped,  _ I don’t need to,  _ but Danzo had stepped into the gate before he could finish speaking.  _ We’ve been summoned,  _ he’d said, looking at Kagami only. So Kagami had never really finished that argument. 

Danzo was starting to speak again, his voice low and agitated, but Kagami reaches up and catches at his hand to silence him. “I know,” he says. “I know.”

“You are my teammate,” Danzo says. “My friend.”

“I  _ know,”  _ Kagami says, and brushes a kiss against his ink-stained fingers, which at least manages to shut him up for a moment. He releases Danzo’s hand and leans back against him a little, feeling the uneven trip of his pulse, and can’t help grinning a little. “Go on, get back to checking it all again. And then maybe we can get some actual rest, hm?” 

Danzo mutters what sounds like agreement. Kagami closes his eyes and decides to enjoy, the touch on his skin, even if it’s not exactly the sort he wants right now; the concern expressed through it.  _ I don’t need to,  _ he’d said to his father; and what he’d wanted to say, even if he knew he’d pay for it in time, was  _ I don’t need to. He does it for me.   _


End file.
